1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heart valve delivery systems and methods of delivering and implanting heart valves using delivery catheters. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to delivery systems with a distal moving capsule for transapical delivery of a prosthetic heart valve.
2. Background
Recently, minimally invasive approaches have been developed to facilitate catheter-based implantation of valve prostheses on the beating heart, intending to obviate the need for the use of classical sternotomy and cardiopulmonary bypass. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,877 to Seguin et al. illustrates a technique and a device for replacing a deficient heart valve by percutaneous route. An expandable prosthetic valve can be compressed about a catheter, inserted inside a lumen within the body, such as the femoral artery, and delivered to a desired location in the heart. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,569 to Nguyen et al. discloses advancing a catheter containing a prosthesis in a retrograde manner through the femoral artery and into the descending aorta, over the aortic arch, through the ascending aorta and inside the defective aortic valve. This procedure can be assisted by fluoroscopic guidance. Once the position of the catheter containing the prosthesis is confirmed, a sheath containing the prosthesis can be moved proximally, allowing the valve prosthesis to self-expand.
With regard to the structure of the heart valve prosthesis itself, U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,569 to Nguyen et al. describes an example prosthesis for percutaneous transluminal delivery, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The heart valve prosthesis can have a self-expanding multi-level frame that supports a valve body with a skirt and plurality of leaflets. The frame can be contracted during percutaneous transluminal delivery and expanded to an hourglass shape upon deployment within the native heart valve.
Other techniques for delivering prosthetic heart valves via a catheter include a transapical approach for aortic valve replacement, typically involving the use of an introducer port, i.e., a large-bore overtube, of a trocar. A crimped, framed valve prosthesis reversibly coupled to a delivery catheter can be transcatheterally advanced toward the native valve, where it can be either forcefully deployed using a balloon catheter, or, alternatively, passively deployed using a self-expandable system.